Merry Christmas, Darling
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Nothing was so important as to have her home and in his arms. Seeing Jack and Allison in each others' arms during their party only brought back the pain of not having her with him on this special holiday. Second in my Happy Holidays One-shots. The majority of these are Jo/Zane centric.


**Merry Christmas, Darling**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Summary: Nothing was so important as to have her home and in his arms. Seeing Jack and Allison in each others' arms during their party only brought back the pain of not having her with him on this special holiday. Second in my Happy Holidays One-shots. The majority of these are Jo/Zane centric.**

Christmas carols rang through the house, and the scent of warm apple cider wafted about, enticing any who entered to come get something hot to drink to warm their chilled bones. SARAH adjusted the lights on the tree, stoked the fire, and began an aimable chat with Grace, who had perched on the edge of the sofa, beside Henry.

"Zane!" The younger man turned as Jenna rushed towards him, a present in her hands. He knelt, taking the little girl in his arms and hugging her. "This is for you!" Slowly, he opened the present, revealing a drawing- Carter, Allison, Kevin, Piper, Jenna, Zane and... Jo. He choked on the tears, giving the girl a big smile.

"Thank you, J. I love it." He wrapped her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead before straightening. He stared at the drawing, gently running his fingers over the crayon, tears in his eyes. _I wish you were home, Jojo._

She'd been gone three months, and it had been the longest three months of their lives. Jo had volunteered to go back to Afghanistan to help train Afghani troops. The seperation had been hard on both of them, but especially for Zane, left behind. The holidays made it even harder. Nothing was so important as to have her home and in his arms. Seeing Jack and Allison in each others' arms during their party only brought back the pain of not having her with him on this special holiday.

"I feel so sorry for Zane. I can't imagine what he's going through." Grace whispered as she entered the kitchen. Allison was pouring herself a glass of cider. The doctor sighed.

"It's got to be hard, especially now. And especially since this was their first Christmas as husband and wife." Allison added. Grace nodded.

"Well, he's not alone. He's got us. We'll all look after him until Jo gets back."

Zane ignored the conversation going on around him, lost in his own thoughts. He'd reluctantly let her go at the airport, kissing her and telling her how much he loved her, and that he'd be countiing down the days until she returned. She'd clung to him, tears in her eyes and promises to write every day. Though letters, e-mail and skyping did nothing to fill the hole in his heart left by her absence, and the only thing that kept him going was knowing that she'd be home soon. The doorbell rang, and after a moment, Zane went to answer it, expecting it to be another of Eureka's brilliant residences stopping by to wish them all hello. Maybe Seth Osbourne or Dr. Young-

"Merry Christmas, Darling."

His head snapped up, and his blue eyes widened in surprise. It was Jo- dressed in her Army fatigues- looking worn and exhausted, but happy to see her husband. Her long dark hair was pulled back tight in a bun, and she had her rucksack slung over her shoulder. "Jo?" She gave him a small smile.

"You gonna invite me in?" After a moment, he stepped aside. She entered, and instantly, all conversation stopped, turning to the Sergeant just come back from the Middle East.

"Jo?" She waved at her former partner in that two-fingered way she had.

"Hey Carter." He set his cup down and went to her, wrapping her tight in a hug.

"When did you get back?" He asked, pulling away and taking her things, placing them in the hall closet. Jo sighed, smoothing her fatigues.

"Got back at midnight last night, called Uncle Theo*, and asked if he'd be willing to fly me out here, so I could spend Christmas morning with my family."

"But, what about your brothers?" Kevin asked, giving her a hug. Jo waved the thought away.

"They got me all last night. Went home to Jersey as soon as I got back stateside, spent some time with my brothers and my dad, got to see Davie's boys. Then caught the flight Uncle Theo arranged, and flew out here. Got in an hour ago or so." She explained, through hugs and kisses.

"Eggnog, Jo?" Vincent asked, holding out a glass. She shook her head, wrinkling her nose.

"No thanks, Vince. Apple cider will be just fine." She replied, moving to get it, when Carter rushed to get it for her.

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Jo. Christmas wasn't the same without you." Allison said, wrapping her in a hug. Her younger daughter, Piper, waited eagerly for her hug from her favorite aunt.

"The last time I missed a Christmas, I was eighteen, and had just gone over to Afghan after the towers fell. I forgot what it was like." Jo replied, rubbing Allison's back.

"Well, you're home now, Jo. This is certainly the perfect Christmas gift we've all ever gotten." Allison told her, pulling away. Jo smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Then, she turned to her husband.

"So, you gonna give me a proper hello or just stand there?" She asked, waiting. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Were I to give you a proper hello, it wouldn't be very appropriate with our audience and all." He shrugged. "But I can give you a hello-" He didn't get a chance to finish, because she launched herself at him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss she'd been thinking about since she left. He held her close, reaching up and loosening her hair from its bun; the long silky black strands tumbled down her back, and he tangled his fingers in it.

"Why were you sent home so early, you're supposed to be on a six month deployment." He asked when they broke apart. She bit her lip, glancing into his eyes.

"Because... something came up."

"'Something came up?'" She nodded.

"Something that would... affect the rest of my deployment." He stared at her, confused.

"What? Are... are you all right? You're not sick, are you?" He asked, instantly worried about her wellbeing. She shook her head, laying a hand over his mouth.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it? What's wrong, Jojo?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Nothing's wrong, Zane. I... I'm pregnant." Her whisper was so soft, everyone else thought they'd heard wrong.

"What? You're... you're..." She nodded.

"Yeah. Three months; we... concieved not long before I left... Uncle Theo got the news from my superior and they sent me home." She took his face in her hands. "We're having a baby." He wrapped her tight in his arms, burying his face in her hair. She breathed him in, holding him tight. "Merry Christmas, my Darling."

***For information on Uncle Theo, check out my story _Running for Far Too Long_, Chapters 22 thru 26.**


End file.
